


Ashley

by Lyus



Series: She Was a Renegade [11]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyus/pseuds/Lyus





	Ashley

"Do you feel better now?"

She's bleeding out on the pavement, staring at you like she never saw this coming. There's satisfaction in that.


End file.
